Mai Horror
by Captain Vulcan
Summary: A spooky anthology of ghouls,ghosts,monsters,vampires,demons and luscious ladies. Huh? Where did that one come from? Hmm... I do have to wonder if someone like Nao is still afraid of the boogeyman.


Aw man... I can't believe that I had this one lingering in my head for a while. Heck, I can't believe that I'm actually typing this. It's a known fact that I don't own the increasingly popular hit series, Mai-HiME/ Mai-Otome. We all know that by now. Sunrise's the pimp of the series.

**CAUTION: **I hereby warn you, the reader, that the contents in this fiction are indeed terrifying, and in some cases, frightfully funny. Also, prepare for a decent drizzle of dirty words, a cold font of violence, strong sexual innuendo, and a fair chance of alcohol and drug usage. I have to ask myself should I leave this one rated T.

And if horror isn't exactly your cup of tea, then get out of here as soon as you can. You don't have to go home but you have to get the heck up out of here.

Now, without further ado, I present you...

**MAI-HiME**

**MY HORROR **

**ANECDOTE ONE**

**CHIVALRY IS UNDEAD**

**PART ONE**

The lavish nightlife of the city of Tokyo was something that I was very used to. Well, that is to be expected for someone that has been living in this world for nearly a hundred years. I've witnessed this city gone through many changes throughout the generations. The great city still retains the semblance of it's oldest traditions yet insists to adopt new ones--especially from Western influences. It's just as sinful as Las Vegas. It's just as windy as Chicago, as popular as Hollywood... as big as New York... It's just as crunk as Atlanta, and it is just as angel inhabited as Los Angeles.

Yeah, I know, this city of mine is the ideal vacation spot for many foreigners-- especially college students, sailors, and anime lovers. Maybe I should avoid being as boring as the paragraph above, no? Well then... ahem... allow me to get on with the story. I think I was falling asleep my damn self.

I am Reito Kansaki-- well, just call me Rad, and I'm wasn't kidding when I said that this city was inhabited by angels. I'm one of them for crying out loud. At least... to my knowledge. Well... to be specific, I'm a vampire. Yeah, that's right, a vampire. The undead sons (and daughters) of guns that seduces their would be victims and sucks them dry of all their blood. So yeah, call me an angel... a particularly dark one at that. Dark angels, blood addicts, lurkers of the dark, those nicknames all sounds cool to me. That explains why I still like a twenty two year old.

"Hi there," a sultry female voice floated in earshot, "you look a little out of it. Would you allow me to relieve your stress?"

"Ah..." Just as I thought. The wickedly pretty face, the shapely body, the alluring clothes she wore, it was a prostitute. I guess that she read my mind because I'm hungry as hell right about now. My nostrils flared at the rich scent of her blood. Yet, I played it cool. "Yes, I could use a little relief, my dear."

That was it! Game over! The moment her eyes met mine's, it was on. Like a moth to a flame, she came closer to me. "You have some really nice eyes, you know that?" She smiled, indisputably honest for a woman of her occupation. Occupation? Ha! To me, prostitution is not an occupation, it's a hobby.

"I get that compliment all the time," I grinned, knowing that I've totally flipped the scripted on her ass. The seductress was now the seduced. "How far would you go to show me that you really appreciate them?" I asked her.

A blushed invaded her face. She had that good blood, man! "My, you're really quite the devil aren't you?" She gushed.

Damn, how literal. She don't know the half of it. "Yeah, you could say that." I told her, laughing like a fool inwardly. "Perhaps we should get out of this dark alley?"

"Ah, I like you." She giggled. "You're courteous with your game. I like that."

"Yes, it's my style, ma'am. My suggestion, we should make sure that we go somewhere that no one would hear your screams of ecstasy."

"Ooh! You're a freak!" She cooed. "You got it like that huh? Let's get a room. Or maybe we could chill out at your house." She then looked skeptical for a moment. "You do have your own house, right? I would hate to end up sneaking inside your abode only to find out that it's your mother's place ant that she's trying to sleep."

Ha ha... the girl got jokes. Oh well, time to cut to the chase. "On second thought, this place would be just fine. It's certainly dark enough."

The prostitute scoffed. "I knew it! Another screw in the middle of a dank ass alley." She sighed. "Oh well, whatever pays the bills. That's going to be sixty five thousand yen."

Finally, the moment of truth. "Ku ku ku ku ku... I have something far valuable than money." I droned, feeling my jaws tighten as my fangs began to appear.

"Really?" The girl was oblivious to her doom. "You have a credit card, don't you?"

"No... no... no..." I nodded. "Allow me to ask you this, my dear: Who's your daddy?"

She concentrated. Hard. "The hell if I know." She answered. "I've never seen him in my life." All of a sudden realization dawned on her... in the form of a mischievous smile on her pretty face. "Oh! You're ready to get down and dirty. Let's do it."

Man, this girl needs help. I slapped myself on my forehead. "No! I didn't meant that, you simpleton! I mean that you're about to meet him!"

The hooker still didn't know what the hell I was talking about. "Huh?"

"Aw! To hell with it! It's dinner time, bitch!" I bared my long fangs to the idiot in their full horror inducing glory.

Finally, her eyes widened in fear. "What the-- Oh no! You're... you're a..."

"You are the weakest link-- goodbye!" I closed in on her and bit the hell out of her neck, suppressing her screams and sucking her dry... uh... not in those terms, mind you.

"Oyasumi nasai..." She breathed a final, yet goofy sounding, breath.

I guzzled down her blood, savoring the sweet taste as it replenished my body. Umm umm... good! Her entire body became as pale as a sheet of paper and I let her lifeless body crumble to the pavement. I was done here. At least she will finally get the chance to meet her dad because I think that I killed him weeks ago and she carried his smell.

I licked the remaining drops of blood off my lips and gazed down at her deceased body. "Sleep tight... for an eternity." I spun and my heels and walked off down the dark streets and caught a glimpse of a newspaper article that was flowing in the late night breeze.

_**Mysterious Nocturnal Murderer Continues To Loom The Streets Of Tokyo**_

Ah, I'm getting famous. But I did not appreciate the fact that the press regards me as the 'Nocturnal Murderer'. I'm not just another criminal you know? Hmm... I guess you guys are wondering who that I came to be a vampire. Shoot, I've been trailed and hunt by many-- from Buffy to the Belmonts. I've survived countless battles with vampire hunters and others of my kind. Who would have ever thought that a sailor that traveled throughout Europe and Asia previous to the years of the Great Depression would be a living undead? Well folks, here's how it all began.

I've joined the Imperial Navy a few years after my high school graduation. In my high school years, I was quite the popular man among the ladies, thanks to my gallant nature, stunning good lucks, and natural charisma. I gave them insights and I treated all of them with utmost respect. However, one I'd joined the navy, a lot has changed. It was quite true that if you were to hang around sailors, you were bound to attain bad habits and become crude thanks to them. I was no exception.

During my first few months in the service, a majority of my chivalrous disposition eroded away. I guess I could call it 'growing wiser'. I became an alcoholic, which was usual for the average sailor. I developed a quick temper, willing to knock the hell out of someone that even looks at me the wrong way. I even lost some of my respect towards women after learning their 'true' nature. Yep, everything went south... just as quick as a black cat can lick it's ass.

But, the most noticeable thing of all, I became a womanizer. I mean, what man wouldn't? I traveled throughout Eurasia and met countless beauties. From beguiling vixens, to sexually curious fillies, to erotic sex predators. The schoolboy that wanted nothing more than plutonic relationships with his closest female peers no longer exists, only to reborn as a sexy beast that wants nothing more than just jumping inside a woman's panties. Many women desired me and I made love to tons of women of every race, class, and creed from every corner of the globe. I was God's gift to women and I certainly didn't mean to brag about it.

Alas, shit happens. I eventually met my equal--perhaps my superior. Her name was Miyu. Ever since I met that enigmatic woman, things changed. Considerably.

It was in the spring of 1930, the ship I was on was docked on the shore of northern Guam. I was on janitorial duty, while most of my crew went out to explore the island, I was cleaning the main deck. Trust me, it could have been worse, I could have been peeling potatoes. Ha ha, just an old sailor joke. But seriously, I was tending to the deck of the ship on a overcast night, the skies were nearly pitch black and I should have known that something wasn't right.

I saw her. Miyu. Resting underneath a blossoming tree not far off from the docks. I was done with tonight's duties and so I thought, _What the hell, it's time that I have a little fun. _

"Hi there. What's going on?" I tactfully approached her, enticed by her atypical appearance. She was quite tall-- as tall as me as a matter of fact. Even stranger was the multiethnic air she had about her. Silver-bluish tresses that reaches past her shoulders and her bangs were long and straight, complimenting her cute forehead. Her eyes were a strange deep burgundy color and they contrasted greatly against her moon pale skin. Albino was the first thought that came into my head but I should have known better.

She was beautiful, and shapely. I was surprised that no one in my crew hasn't noticed and ran off with her. Man, her physique was tempting! And the outfit she had on greatly advertised it. She was wearing all black, strangely enough. And the shirt skirt she wore must have inspired countless schools in future generations. Her sad eyes told me nothing, and yet, everything at the same time.

I never forget the first words that she said to me. Hell, I can't forget even if I tried. "I know you." Her voice was deep and curt, lacking emotion, but still pleasant . "I've been waiting quite a while in order to finally meet you, sea wanderer."

Ah, she must have heard of me. My 'adventurous' escapades were well known among the fairer sex. "You don't say?" I asked her, sneaking a glance at her long, toned legs. "Of course, my reputation precedes me. If I'm not mistaken, miss, you did say that you've been waiting to meet me?"

She got off the rail that she had been leaning on and gazed at me, seemingly interested. From that moment, I knew that she was different. I could have seduced her and then gave her womanhood a sound whooping in a jiffy, but I decided not to. I can sense that her company would be worthwhile. Her fascinating pulchritude was daunting and I understood how any man or woman could fear her for it.

The corners of her small but full lips arched upwards at the corners, making her look like a mischievous toddler. "That is correct, Reito. I've been anticipating you for a very long time."

Yay! Another groupie... but wait. How does she know my name? Oh well, it didn't really matter. "And why would you wait for me?"

"You are notorious among women, Reito. It's been that way since you were a child." She tells me. "And yet, you no longer hold much reverence towards us anymore. You've changed."

Okay, now this girl was creeping me out. She couldn't be no older than I was and she basically summarized my early years like an open book. "You speak as if you really know me." I scoffed.

Miyu was still smirking. "I do know you, Reito. And I have studied you long enough to know virtually everything about you."

This girl was a trip. I soon became amused by her. "You know me huh? Humph. Someone's been doing their homework."

Then, the big bad albino chick said something truly ridiculous. "That is true." She continued. "Not only that, I've also been protecting you."

See what I mean? "You've been guarding me? Since when? From whom, pray tell?"

I was a grown ass man. Not just a grown man, a grown ass man. There's a difference. Unfortunately, women fail to understand that fact about men even until this very day. I was six feet tall, intelligent, and in excellent physical health. I have experience in the martial arts and since I've joined the navy, I also indulged in military martial arts which only augments my already potent talent in unarmed combat. Who was I to fear this woman, barely five feet eight inches tall and well-formed? Nothing. I can discard her little fine ass effortlessly if she were to try anything stupid.

She asks me, quite seriously, "You've been able to seduce a great number of women without so much any forms of ramification from envious men? Why Reito, you've courted many fertile women, affluent daughters, babies' mothers, businesswomen, and magnificent wives."

Damn! She was right. That was just as unexpected as Martha Stewart getting her ass locked up. I've hardly thought of that though-- the consequences of my adultery. She wasn't kidding. I was free of strife in my numerous affairs with women. It was tryst after tryst, too. I soon grew curious.

"How have you protected me?" I demanded.

The girl relayed, "I have my ways..."

She's not getting of the hook that easily--not yet. "How... delusional of you." I told her after a pause. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" If this girl knew me so much I should at least know her name. It's a fair exchange.

"I've came and gone with many names, Reito." She stated mysteriously. "As of late, I call myself... Miyu."

The words echoed silently from my lips. "Miyu..." It has a mysterious ring to it. Fascinating. "Say... Miyu, I would-- huh?"

She was gone. Disappeared as suddenly as a small fortune. I was standing still, as if in a trance. I needed answers. Women just don't disappear like that-- at least not in thin air. At the moment a fellow crew member was returning to the ship after a day of sight-seeing. "Hey, did you see an attractive girl in all black just now? She also had silver hair." I asked him.

The sailor was confused by my inquiry. "What girl?"

"A girl, man!" I emphasized with an hourglass figure gesture. "An albino with some pretty strange clothes."

"Uh, I haven't seen any girl around here." He said. "Sorry."

I can tell that he thought that I was losing my mind. Miyu couldn't have been just my imagination. Her presence was all too real. It starts to rain. It was rather cool and it was much needed at this time of year. I could care less about catching a cold. I desperately needed to find her. I needed to know it she was real. I left the docks and made way towards the small town in the distance. I searched for Miyu for many hours and there were still no signs of her. I soon gave up my search and stopped to believe that she existed.

I came upon a rather peaceful rural area on the outskirts of the city, exhausted and frustrated. I couldn't believe I did all of that searching in vain.

Then, out of nowhere, "Looking for me, dear Reito. I assure you, this isn't at all futile."

I gasped in surprise. Miyu appeared just as mysteriously as she disappeared before. I was leaning against a tree and my face met her legs as she stood over me. "Were you concerned?"

I sighed and told her that, "I believe in you no longer," and rose on my feet to walk away. Miyu began laughing at me.

"I certainly cannot believe how spoiled you have become in your ways." She tells me. "Your patience is very thin. You lose it way too easily."

"I only have patience for things that are real." I retorted.

She balled her fists at her wide hips, pitying me. "You mean to say for things that are easily attainable and requires limited diligence." I turned to face her and realized that she was right besides me. Her movements seemed unnaturally quick.

"I chase no woman in vain."

"Of course. I know that. Since you have became so habituated to having your way, I will be forced to have you wait much longer than I originally expected." She tugged at my ascot lightheartedly.

"Hell, you can even wait for an eternity for all I care. I do not play any sort of games in which I am not an master of-- it's that simple. If you have been watching me for such a long time, as you claim, then you should know this about me already."

There was a long, uneasy silence, but then she said, "Yes, however it appears that I have underestimated how... chipper you are."

What the hell she was talking about? "Girl, I'm only a prime example of a true specimen of man."

Miyu gasped, and she grew quiet. She didn't bother to comment. Not right now, anyway. It seems as though that she was brooding over what I had just said. Then she faced me. And if I'm not mistaken, there was a mask of sorrow on her face. What in the world was going through her mind?

"I was a true woman once." She said. "Unfortunately, my arrogance took that all away from me. Since then I haven't been the same." Her voice grew considerably lighter, like a lost young girl. "That is... until I met you, Reito."

Now I was confused as hell by her statement. If she was no longer a true woman, then what is she? Heavens knows that she couldn't be a transvestite-- there was no way in hell that she could be such a monstrosity. Even stranger, she spoke as if she was twice her age. I wonder what kind of childhood she have had to allow her such absurd explanations of her fate.

Humph... I really didn't give a... "Now you will have me wait with even more arrogance than ever before." I told her spitefully. In the long run, I really didn't give a crap about her personal history.

Then it happened... Miyu glared at me for the first time in a stare that I could consider menacing. Her mystifying dark eyes had turned into sharp, narrow slits. "It's a real shame. I pity you as I once pitied the innocence of myself long ago. Very well... I am no longer innocent and now I know the ways of the wicked." I was actually afraid of her impious tone. "So Reito, let us not prolong the inevitable."

Without warning, Miyu grabbed me and then she kissed me. It was the most captivating kiss that I had ever felt from a woman. I was left speechless, and paralyzed in awe. I soon felt intoxicated without drink. Her kiss was just that potent. Then, to my horror, she sadistically attacked my neck with teeth that ripped into my veins.

"Uuuurrgh!" The pain was unbearable! This shouldn't be happening to me. I grasped her firm body with all of my might, trying my best to shove her off me in vain. As I began losing consciousness, I felt my eyes rolled up towards the dark clouded skies. I will never forget the pain of her savage bite, and never the dreaded feeling of warm blood being drained from my body.

My body became limp and she was now carrying me, bridal style. "Now Reito, you will know the true meaning of lonesomeness and desire."

My blood was everywhere. My blood stained her lips, teeth, and tongue as she spoke. She then bit the edge of her right hand with her teeth, and brought it close to my mouth. She allowed her blood to drop into it, interweaving her own blood with mine. I was swallowing it and I almost choked.

"Relax." Miyu whispered. "Struggling is futile, now. It has begun."

My insides were now on fire! What have she done to me? She dropped me on the moistened earth, and I squirmed like a fish out of water. The pain had diminished significantly and I think that I was going through a transformation.

She mocked me with cruel laughter. "Ha ha ha ha. Now, your life begins anew, Reito."

"What have you done to me? What kind of demon are you?" I demanded from the ground, my sailor uniform stained with dirt and both fresh and dry blood.

Miyu finally revealed to me what she was. "I am a nocturnal entity-- a vampire." She answered with her teeth exposed to me. "And my gift to you is eternal life."

As her evil lecture continued, my body continues to transform as well. I could feel every cell in my body bursting with foreign power. My muscles grew slightly in size and my teeth and jaws tightened considerably. And I can see-- no, I can really see! My eyesight were now as sharp as that of a wildcat. My sense of hearing and smell had heightened as well. I could smell the delicious scent of Miyu's blood and I can even hear her heart rumbling inside her chest.

I glared at her with pure rage. "Witch! What gave you the right to defile me?" I snapped "I did not ask to join you in a living hell! I'll see to it that you'll regret this!"

"I chose you because of your great passion and potential, Reito." Miyu said. "Since the day you were born, I have always viewed you as my destined mate."

So... I am of the living undead. I am fate to walk the earth until the end of time. I have to apologize if I frightened anyone who is paying attention to my story. Rest assured, that was just my vampire origins. Since the thirties, I've confronted Miyu many times. And every time I see her, I always receive a cryptic allusion from her. They all have something to do with me suffering consequences from others... but what have I to fear? I am a immortal now.

Man, if you only knew just how wrong I was...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Reito targets a woman of a very rare bloodline, Fujino Shizuru. After a while, he successfully seduces her as he now has her in his very grasps. But wait, something goes horribly wrong as karma comes around to bite him on the ass. Will Shizuru survive? Will we see Miyu again? Most importantly, will Natsuki have a say on any of this? Tune in next time.

**CHIVALRY IS UNDEAD**

**PART TWO**

**NOTE: **This story was inspired by the short story, 'Human Heat' written by the Urban Griot. I read it a few years ago but I had a dream about it recently. Pretty scary.


End file.
